


Color me EXTRA

by Starysky205



Series: Sky does DEH [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cut Scenes, Everyone that appears on Color me [adjective], I saved these only to do this, LITERALLY, M/M, Well anyway..., soulmates give you color, the one drabble, the one head cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: Tidbits of scenes that were either edited or taken out of the fic+Some drabbles I wrote with this ship





	1. Delted file #1

**Extract from chapter 2 [Color me confused]:**

So here’s the thing.  
Connor had the brilliant idea of befriending his soulmate; let the cute boy see that Connor is a disaster; no matter how many pretty colors the universe decided to throw in, wait until said soulmate realized that seeing colors isn’t worth it, and then Connor could go back to hating himself in peace. He was not expecting Evan Hansen to be that soulmate  
Evan was probably the only person in school to be even less popular that Connor, actually, the boy kind of just disappeared around school, but Connor realized that he had always sort of noticed the other despite this, there was just something about Evan, and now he knew exactly what it was  
So, Connor had a plan, a plan that seemed perfectly ok until he was actually face to face with Evan, having hastily signed the cast that covered his arm, he almost hurt Evan in the process which he wasn’t very happy about, and having made the proposition only for it to backfire spectacularly because Evan grinned at him, a gentle tug of the lips as his eyes became bright with what could only be joy, and how was Connor supposed to go on without seeing that again, he was done for  
Having that happened, the plan changed completely, to become Evan Hansen’s friend, hopefully someday something more, and make him smile as much as possible

 


	2. Deleted files #2-4

**Extract from chapter 4 [Color me fond]:**

  
Evan had heard about the apple orchard but never had the chance to go while it was still open, but once they get through the hole in the fence he can see why Connor decided to bring him here, it was beautiful   
\---------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 7 [Color me sidelined]:**

  
In short, Zoe felt like she was missing information, like who exactly was Evan Hansen, and how had he managed to affect Connor this much, not that it was a bad thing, if anything Zoe wanted to maybe ask Evan for some advice because not fighting with Connor would be extremely nice, having her brother be happy again sounded amazing,   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
**Extract from chapter 8 [Color me stressed]:**

  
Any plans Jared had to bother Evan during lunch, and there were so many considering he entered the cafeteria with Connor on tow, had to wait because Jared was currently busy getting to know his soulmate, and Trevor was great, filled with copious knowledge on all things tumblr, which gave him the best sense of humor in Jared’s opinion   
“Do you mind if I introduce you to my friends?” 


	3. Deleted files #5-8

**Extract from chapter 11 [Color me curious]:**

  
Evan watched as Connor hung up sighing, body sagging along, cheeks still flushed, it was a bit surprising to see him blushing, it only made his crush worse; he was very weak  
Connor looked at him, something settling in his expression  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Extract from chapter 11 [color me curious]:**

  
_So, I listened to Perfect_

Oh god

  
_Simple Plan is so good?_  
_Holly shit_

  
You swear?

  
_Ha ha_  
_I love Astronaut_

  
That was the first one I heard of them  
It came in the radio once  
So I looked it up

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Extract from chapter 14 [Color me awkward]:**

Finding out you have an extremely gay crush on your soulmate is one thing, realizing that you actually had a chance with them? Nice, but like, actually making a move? Yeah, no… that was a little too much. There was also the fact that Connor had yet to mention having a soulmate to his father, and the thing was, Connor was pretty sure that on different circumstances, if his relationship with Larry wasn’t awful, maybe he wouldn’t have such a hard time telling him  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Extract from chapter 18 [Collor me pinning]:**

  
It had gotten to the point where he was actually glad for school, because at least he wouldn’t have to deal with their eyes there, but when he got there his hands were twitching, and if he didn’t hold his mouth together his lips would start shaking, he needed something to get his mind off the need to smoke; luckily Evan was waiting for him when he arrived, only that was a terrible thing because he looked like he was beating himself over something, and Connor could guess what exactly, he almost didn’t approach him, but if Evan was going to reject him, then better sooner than later, so Connor wouldn’t keep misreading things and falling too far


	4. Drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have three chapters writen of a story based on this drabble that I might post once Color Me is finished

When Evan arrived at the south it was with the sense of different, of new, there was so much peace, but also so much sadness, slowly he healed it, melting the snow carefully, thawing the streams like he was modeling glass. Evan entered the south and brought spring   
When Evan met Connor it was like the sky had cleared, like the wind stilled, he was beautiful but broken, and Evan found warmth in his company, at times overbearing and scalding, but it was brighter than anything, Evan gave Connor's land summer in exchange   
When Evan left the nymphs mourned with Connor, tinting in browns, yellows and red, painting a picture of color for the heartbroken god, in what they believed to be the remaining of their lives. Evan left, and the south gained autumn   
When Connor learned the truth behind Evan's departure his land had already been reclaimed by the snow, but with the bittersweet feeling of understanding clawing at his throat he sees it change, sees the way the golden light dances in the frozen waters, sees Evan's evergreen tree covered in white, and the snow looks so soft in contrast with the rough deep green leaves, he looks around with something akin to hope. Connor learns Evan was dragged away kicking and screaming, and sees beauty in winter


	5. Headcanons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you wait for chapter 20, let me share an idea with you all

Au where one of them is a mermaid, like have you heard them sing? How is this not a thing yet?  
Mer! Evan who is a mess and doesn’t tell on the human that’s currently trapped in an underwater cavern due to it being storm season, even going so far as to lying to everyone about why the food is going away because the other option seems so much worse?

Mer! Connor who desperately wanted to get out of his pond and found an anxious human with an interest for merfolk, a ship, and plans of going back to his homeland which is on the opposite corner of the globe apparently, the only catch is that said human is also not only really cute but also apparently a good singer and that can never end well 

So, I love the idea of a siren’s song being like a soulmate ritual of sorts, so merman! Evan and merman! Connor singing together, like their voices mesh so well together? 

What I mean is that there’s a lot to choose from, and I cannot believe no one has done any


	6. Deleted files #9-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit surprised there wasn't more, considering chapter 20

**Extract from chapter 19 [Color me for the better]:**

  
They ate in the school yard, once again beneath the one tree, there’s a tension there that didn’t exist before, but it’s not heavy, it’s actually warm, and almost electric, and they’re both flustered  
Connor doesn’t know what to make of it, of anything that’s happened today honestly, he likes Evan, and now he knows Evan likes him back, and that’s amazing, if a bit unbelievable  
\-------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 20 [Color me stocked]:**

Evan wants to help, if he can, because he cares an awful lot, probably more than he really should; Connor doesn’t know what he’s going to do about it just yet, so lunch was spent with two people who were terrible at social interactions, trying to come up with good social interactions, it sounded very ridiculous in Evan’s head  
\--------------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 20 [Color me stocked]:**

  
And with that Connor leads him to his car, and takes him to an ice cream parlor that’s close to the orchard, the place is called ‘A la mode’, and he’s kind of really glad it still exists, to be completely honest  
The building was painted in a soft creamy white tone, with painting of ice-creams, and colorful tables


	7. Deleted files #12-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a confrontation planned for chapter 21 that never happened, instead I sent Evan to the hospital  
> Yeah...

**Extract from chapter 21 [Color me worried 1]:**

  
He sounded so vulnerable, Connor pulled him into a hug, the colors going back to their normal hues while Evan sniffled and sobbed, it felt so awful, not knowing how to comfort him. Evan held onto him like a life line, like Connor would disappear if he didn't  
“I-I’m so-rry… I’m su-ch a m-mess”  
Connor shakes his head vehemently, because there’s nothing for Evan to be apologizing for  
\---------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 21 [Color me worried 1]:**

  
Connor held Evan's face to keep the blue eyes on his  
"I care about you, ok? If you're not going to then I'll care for you too"  
Evan's crying, but there's a bittersweet smile there, Connor counts it as a victory  
"I could tell you the same"  
Connor kisses him because hearing that gives him this new feeling, something that's completely raw, and different, and he doen't know how else to deal with it  
\----------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 22 [Color me worried 2]:**

  
When Heidi enters the room where her son is, she finds Connor asleep on the hospital chair, hair falling into his face, and she’s reminded that this is her son’s soulmate, and after everything that’s happened today she feels extremely glad, that this boy who handled Evan’s attack like he had done it a hundred times, who had told he ex-husband off when even Heidi herself had been unable, who obviously cared so deeply about Evan, was who her son was fated to be with 


	8. Deleted files #15-17

**Extract from chapter 23 [Color me joyful]:**

  
For a moment he just stares at Evan, and Evan stares back, the beeping sound of the heart monitor the only sound in the room other than their breathing; then Evan lets out a long sigh and smiles lazily at him, and Connor is suddenly convinced he’s the luckiest guy on earth because holly shit, his soulmate is beautiful   
They stay like that for a bit, the doctor that comes to check out on Evan’s state is the same Connor had told about the soulmate thing, they smile at them knowingly  
\-----------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 25 [Color me tentative/furious]:**

  
It wasn’t that he had never been angry before, it was just that, he never had expressed that anger properly, sure he would get frustrated, and get into shouting matches, particularly with Jared, but he never got to actually say his piece, to let his voice scratch his throat and leave it hoarse, until the smoke cleared his lungs and he could breathe again; anger that leans on the border of justified. It only made sense, that the first chance he got of letting out all the resent he had about this particular matter, on this particular person; he took it with little to no hesitation  
\-----------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 27 [Color me escalating]:**

  
While waiting for Evan so they could eat lunch together, he’s approached by Alana Beck, who asks Connor if he’s waiting for Evan, going on a lengthy ramble about him being a close acquaintance of hers, and this one project they did together, and how nice it was that the two were hanging out now, and how though she found the idea of soulmates very lovely she just didn’t have the time to look for hers, and Connor had to stop her there  
“Wait, how do you know?”   
“Some of my acquaintances saw the two of you together, and after Zoe asked me about him I sort of worked it out” 


	9. Chapter names [Explained]

Color me interested was chapter three, we get a bit of good pinning, only none of the characters involved know they are pinning, mainly because I'm going real slow with this, also awkward car rides to abandoned apple orchards

Color me fond was chapter four, in which I do For Forever in my own very subtle way, where these two act like normal people who just so happen to be connected by fate, and have a nice afternoon together, also the moment Connor realizes he's very gay, then proceeds to ignore said realization in favor of knowing Evan better, only to flirt without noticing, save him

Color me giddy was chapter five, in which they return to their respectful homes and gush abt their soulmate internally, like dorks, Zoe hasn't seen Connor this happy in ages, it's weird as hell, + Evan having a good ending to his day :D

Color me helpless was chapter six and turned out not being depressing, but rather reminiscing of the song by the same name; aka Connor dealing with having a huge gay crush on Evan, and Evan dealing with Jared and the prospect of maybe being touch starved

Color me sidelined was the side-character chapterTM; that's the whole of it, like, literally, that's all there is to say about it

Chapter 8, color me stressed, is important because on the one hand we have Connor being protective of Evan, because somewhere deep inside he can sense that Evan has lingering feelings towards Zoe, he's just not entirely aware; and on the other hand Evan finally tells Heidi that he has a soulmate, that his soulmate is a guy, and that said guy is Connor, and waits for the worst

Then comes color me out, and did you guys really think I would make Heidi homophobic? Why would she hinder Evan's happiness in any way? Like, how do you imagine her doing that on the first place? But then there's Cynthia Murphy, and let's all agree that this woman needed a redemption ark, ok?

Color me honest is important, you need communication in a relationship, this is going to be as healthy as I can make it, just watch ((Also I'm not sorry for the almost kiss))

Color me curious: The title describes this one pretty well, like, just them trying to get to know each other better; Jared texts Evan about his soulmate, because they are actually friends, just both of them are shitty at saying it; Evan writes a letter bc I almost forgot he did that. +My attempts at getting everyone to listen to Simple Plan's Astronaut

Color me dulled (part 1 & 2): Connor gets sick, Evan worries bc the colors change, Connor really doesn't want Larry to find out about Evan yet, Evan deals with two new people and doesn't explode, progress

In chapter 14, color me awkward, Connor is back on his feet, and in school, Evan is really happy to see him again, he also thinks about kissing Connor, in a roundabout way

Then you have color me charmed (and hopeful) and here I wanted to specify the part with hopeful, because there's a lot of hope in this chapter, but I didn't want to dismiss the part with Connor meeting Heidi, as is the main event on the chapter, hence the title

Color me buzzed is actually one of my favorites, because Connor's POV through the whole thing is both really chill, and really gay in spades, and I had way too much fun writing it ((Also the part where Evan opens up is IMPORTANT))

Unlike what I had planned when I thought of the title, color me restless did not portray any decisions made at 4 am, instead you get the two boys being flustered and worrying that they fucked up in the previous chapter

Color me pining is just me being self-indulgent, ok no, it's actually them having a conversation like the young adults they are supposed to be, and Connor dealing with something akin to abstinence, sans the actual physical repercussions, he's just really used to smoking and habits are hard to get rid of

I named chapter 19 color me for the better for two reasons, the first one is Jared's soulmate being a good personTM, and Connor confronting Evan abt his past crush on zoe; the second reason is bc I was listening to the Wicked soundtrack, but nobody caught my reference

In the end, color me stocked turned to be positive instead of sarcastic, I was so tempted ppl, but this works because it's the date chapter, and let's all agree I'm extremely awkward abt dates

I was all sorts of ready for color me worried (part 1 & 2), like, I knew it was coming, and by the unspoken rules of fanfiction all angst chapters must happen after a good chapterTM, the confrontation was supposed to happen in part 1 but I chickened out and it happened in chapter 25

Color me joyful was really fun to me, because I wanted to further establish the kind of friendship Jared and Evan have, you know, when they're not both in their own heads

I knew, even before I started writing chapter 24, that I wanted to name it color me sidelined (reprise) and that it would start with Zoe's POV, it's hard to write the relationship between Connor and Zoe bc I keep slipping into something more similar to the relationship I have with my own sister, which is why chapter 25 starts the way it does

Then, of course, we have chapter 25, color me tentative/furious. Asters, this chapter, this chapter was gold from start to finish, I finally got that confrontation out of my system, I wrote Connor and Zoe properly, and began paving the way into the next big problemTM, also the title is amazing

Color me silent is the first chapter of "the bond ark", which is how I'm referring to the gap between what has happened so far and the big knot of the story

Color me escalating: basically me putting what the main event is gonna be on full display, I used the word escalating bc it made sense in the context

Color me stunted; aka: me finally addressing the rocky relationship between Evan and Jared, which, went better than I expected (ft timeskips)

Color me adoring is the last chapter of "the bond ark" (ft more timeskips), it starts in Heidi's pov for the weekend, then Evan's pov for the second week

  
Future chapters:

Color me terrified: Secrets don't last forever. Because fanfics have a formula yet they still destroy all of us

Color me gently: The one where I make you all be like 'Holly fucking shit Sky' but like, in a good way, this is my sole goal for this particular chapter

Color me with your colors: The resolution where everything is happy because if I ever give something a bad ending then this story can't be it , I refuse, this fandom needs my brand of everything is nice and nothing hurts, except woops, some things do hurt, I'm sorry, they were necessary


	10. Deleted files #18-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to cause panic, but the one who's gonna need a tombstone after chapter 32 is gonna be me

**Extract from chapter 29 [Color me adoring]:**

Monday morning Connor comes pick him up, which means Larry hasn’t found out yet, Evan hopes the rumor has died down a bit, not that he minds being seen as Connor’s soulmate, but if it would cause Connor trouble… then he’d rather go back to when nobody knew

\----------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 30 [Color me terrified]:**

Something had changed because the world was now covered in a shade of blue that was way too close to grey, Evan found himself calling Connor instead, dread clawing at his throat, body moving as if possessed, feet hitting the pavement desperately, not stopping even when the call is answered

\---------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 31 [Color me gently]:**

The story gets a bit brighter as he goes, and there’s a smile trying to stretch on Connor’s lips, and his cheeks are flushed, and when he glances at Evan his gaze becomes softer, she recognizes bits and pieces of what she’s told

\----------------------------------------------------

**Extract from chapter 31 [Color me gently]:**

The worst part was that Cynthia knew, not because Connor could manipulate her, not this time, not with this


End file.
